


Big Daddy

by kierrathakid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Fucking, In Love, Liam - Freeform, M/M, Making Love, Rimming, Spanking, big dick, dirty talking, sort of, zayntakesliam'sbigdick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierrathakid/pseuds/kierrathakid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Liam has a big dick and Zayn is scared to take it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Daddy

Some things in Liam's life are average.

His intelligence is average, his his work abilities, his fashion sense, his looks, and his ability to read a book.

Then there are things about Liam that are below average.

Like his cooking , and his writing skills. And of course there are a few things that In Liam's life that is above average. Like his stamina in bed or at the gym and his ability to play any sport he tries.

But the one thing that's way above average, that exceeds the average scale, is the size of Liam's dick. Now he knows what the average size for a Caucasian male is, but Liam far passes those numbers, and is hitting up with expected size dick for an African American Male. When he's soft he's 9 inches and when he's hard he's 11. At least that's what it was the last time Liam sat on his bed and pulled out a ruler to measure himself.

You would think that having a big dick would be considered a good thing. And it is. Except when girls refuse to sleep with him because of how big his dick is. It wasn't much of a problem two years ago. But that's when Liam was about 7 inches. Then woman loved it, loved Liam's huge dick, took it as their own personal challenge . Men were a different story. They always fucked Liam, too scared and intimidated by his size to let Liam fuck them. Liam didn't mind it okay, getting fucked is _amazing_.

But he finds that being a top is more his thing. Hopefully the next guy he's with is a bottom. And to his luck he is. They met at Target. Liam was looking for a gift for his niece, when a guy suggested something to him. He was gorgeous, caught Liam's attention immediately  but after he'd told Liam to get the large stuffed Olaf, Liam never heard from him again. He just stood back and watched him go, wishing he'd done something. So when he sees him again at the library, he doesn't fuck up his chance. He leaves with the guys number and plans made to go on a date later that week.

Liam and Zayn really hit it off, and the next few dates were beyond amazing. Liam knew that he was fucked by the first date,but stopped himself from saying _I think I'm falling in love with you._ He knows he can't live without him. Even if Zayn didn't realize that yet. They've been together for about a month now. And Liam's honestly a little scared. Zayn's been extra touchy feely lately and Liam can sense him wanting to take things to the next level. He doesn't want to scare Zayn with the size of his dick. He knows Zayn likes him for him, and the size shouldn't matter. But he doesn't want to hurt Zayn and he knows it's going to hurt. Maybe he can find a way around it.

Just as Liam predicted Zayn is ready. He comes home that night, sets his stuff down and when he goes into his bedroom Zayn is just laying there naked. On his sheets. "Fuck." Zayn smiles, sits up on his knees. "Missed you all day today." Zayn tells him, makes a motion for Liam to come forward. Liam swallows, but he follows the orders, coming forward ,when Zayn attacks his lips while taking off his shirt.

He's wild, like a beast craving meat. Zayn is everywhere on Liam. Liam gets distracted and doesn't notice when his dick starts to get hard. All he knows is that Zayn is playing at his waist and suddenly there's a cold breeze on his thighs and someone's hand is on the waist of his boxers. "Fuck." Liam hears Zayn cuss, and he opens his eyes to look. Zayn's sitting back on the heels of his feet, staring at Liam's cock. "You're big." Zayn comments. "Like really fucking big." Liam smiles sheepishly. This is the only time he's ever felt _insecure_ about his size. His face goes red , but he pulls his boxers back up anyways anyways.

"Is that- is that alright?" Zayn is still just staring at him, his mouth open in shock. "Is it too big?" Liam continues and Zayn slowly shakes his head.

"No-no, I can take it." Zayn says, but his voice is soft and it cracks at the end. He doesn't sound sure at all. He clears his throat and reaches for Liam again. "Sorry, took me by his surprise. I can take you. All of you ." Zayn repeats, more confident this time. And Liam smiles a little. At least Zayn's going to make en effort. Even though Liam knows he won't succeed. Liam spends fifteen minutes opening Zayn up, until he's begging for his cock to be shoved up his ass. And then he lubes himself up with his favorite special edition pina colada flavored lube, and Zayn gets in position. Liam starts sliding in , and he's barely in when Zayn yells and closes his eyes.

"Fuck." Zayn hisses, and Liam stops , letting Zayn calm down a bit before he continues. At least he's got the head in. "Go on." And Liam pushes in another inch or two before Zayn is crying out again, his eyes squeezed tightly, while he takes in large amounts of air. Liam can feel his heart rate racing. Liam looks at him worried , rubbing his hand up and down his chest. "We can stop, if you want to-" Liam starts but Zayn shushes him with  a finger to his lips. He breathes out a breathe before revealing his brown eyes, glazed over and soft.

"No I can take it.. How much more do we have to go?" Liam looks down, and says "a lot." He would guess about 7 inches more. Zayn nods and motions for him to continue. Liam hesitates. He's a;ready hurting him and pushing in more won't feel any better. But he can feel the way Zayn's hole clenches around him, eager for him to continue, so he pushes in some more, another two inches , but then his dick starts getting thick. Like really thick and tears start falling from Zayn's eyes. Liam doesn't even notice until he hears a sniffle, and it's then that he notices Zayn's silent crying.

He is overwhelmed with guilt , even though he knows he didn't mean to do it. He starts to pull out, slowly, but every inch has Zayn's sobs getting louder , and he's shaking when Liam is out. Zayn is practically choking, sobbing so hard, that an endless flow of tears fall down his beautifully tanned face. Liam ignores his hard dick, begging it to go down, before he pulls Zayn into his arms. He holds him until his crying gets softer, and he can manage words again. "Sorry.. I t-tried .." Zayn says in between his quiet little cries , but Liam holds him and kisses his face until he's dead silent and boneless in his embrace. Liam thinks he's sleeping but then he hears Zayn whisper "I'm so sorry.. It got too much" and Liam nods against his hair.

"Go to sleep love. You did so good."

+

Zayn doesn't really try much after that. The next day is sorta awkward because Zayn feels insecure. He's blaming himself for it, saying he can get better , and that he's sorry for not being good enough. But Liam shuts that nonsense down quickly with chocolate chip pancakes and  a lot of whipped cream. And explaining that it's his fault because his dick is big and maybe he should've prepped him more. But Zayn was still persistent. Zayn didn't hate Liam or break up with him. He said he would work up to it, and that eventually one day he'd get it. and Liam wanted to believe him. God did he want to believe him. 

 

 

_Three Months Later.._

"We should try again tonight." Liam says against Zayn's neck. He's got a hand wrapped around Liam's dick, preparing to give him a really good blowjob. He's been working on that, and now he's convinced he can get Liam off in under 2 minutes . Zayn's not even listening too focused on Liam, but he does catch the words we and again. "Huh?" Zayn asks, running his thumbs over Liam's head. And fuck he can't concentrate like _that_. Liam grabs Zayn's wrist to stop him, and looks up at him. Zayn nods his head, a silent communication saying _"okay this is serious."_

Liam breathes heavily before repeating himself. "We should try again, tonight. See if you can finally take my cock." Liam lowers his eyes as he finishes, he's not ready to see the answer. He wants to . So bad. And he can tell just by looking in Zayn's eyes what he wants.

Zayn feels ready. He doesn't think he'll be perfect. But after practicing for a few months he feels like he can finally maybe take all of Liam this time. "Okay." Liam's head shoots up suddenly. He's smiling like a little kid he knows, but he's fucking happy is what he is.

"Really? Are you messing with me?" Zayn smirks and shakes his head, crawling forward.

"No, I'm not. I'm ready to take you, at least I think I am." Zayn says, shamelessly. He's proud to admit that he thinks he's ready to take Liam's massive size. and maybe some of his friends like Louis would find that sad and probably call him a cock slut, but Zayn couldn't be bothered, because he's going to take Liam in him tonight. All of him.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Liam jokes sliding Zayn's pants off.

"May have mentioned it a few times..yeah," Liam puckers his lips, waiting for Zayn to meet his halfway. He's disappointed though when he doesn't feel his lips pressed against his, its only short lived when he feels Zayn's lips against his collarbones. Liam allows himself to relax into it, closing his eyes and moaning . Zayn hums in appreciation. He likes when Liam allows himself to be vocal, even if it's just a little bit. He wants to continue , discover new weak spots of Liam's that Zayn still doesn't know, but Liam ends that quickly.

He grabs Zayn's hands and flips them so fast, all Zayn is aware of is that his back hits their bed. He frowns up at Liam, whining in protest, to which Liam only rolls his eyes before ducking his head down to suck a love bite on Zayn's exposed neck. Zayn forgets the argument he had prepared, and falls into the trance easily. Liam has a way of doing that. Making him go to this place , during foreplay. It's not subspace, (Although Zayn probably will get there tonight.) It's like pre-subspace. Where all the teasing and foreplay makes him forget everything and just focus on Liam Liam _Liam_.

"Liam..." Zayn moans, his hands still pinned to the mattress.

"Your neck looks awfully bare, I think it is my job to spice it up a little bit." Liam remarks boldly before he ducks down again, sucking another harsh mark on Zayn's collarbone. "Let me be in charge tonight.. Liam please?" Zayn finds himself asking no _begging_ his boyfriend. He's never in charge , never. And while Zayn enjoys being a bottom, he wants to top eventually too. Liam ignores him though, not very keen on the idea. But Zayn, despite the good feeling surging around on his body, is staying focused. He has to get something out of this.

"Liam..? Don't ignore me you twat." Zayn huffs and Liam pauses when he hears the irritation and annoyance in his boyfriend's voice. He's a sucker for Zayn's happiness. "How about you let me be in charge, when I'm opening you up, alright. And then you can be in control when my dick is in you. You have all the control at that point." Liam negotiates. Zayn nods, he didn't expect Liam to bottom, so being a power bottom sounds good to him. As long as he's not taking orders from Liam. "Deal." Zayn agrees , and Liam although satisfied goes back to the task at hand.

He moves down Zayn's body, stopping in between Zayn's legs. "You should turn around for me baby." Liam orders, and Zayn follows  before realizing what's happening.

Oh god Liam's going to eat him out .

They've never done that before, Zayn was always too scared. It's fucking gross, he hasn't washed since the morning. "You gonna eat me out?" Zayn asks him but all he gets in response is a hard smack on his ass. "I'm in charge." Liam reminds him calmly, letting him think of the best way to do this. "Right so.. Here goes." Liam licks up Zayn's hole. It's so sudden and unexpected that Zayn jumps and screams, ignoring the embarrassment he feels on his face. "You good up there?"

"Yep, just a warning next time Li."

"Going back in.." Liam laughs and that's Zayn's warning as his ass is spread apart and licked open again. This time Zayn's ready but it doesn't stop him from moaning. Zayn's not sure how many times Liam's eaten out anyone , but Zayn figures it's a decent number because Liam's good. Like good. Zayn's head falls back against the pillows , and he rolls his hips delicately into Liam's tongue. He's not aware of much, but he is aware of the fact that Liam's tongue is in his ass. And that he's humming, and the vibrations are tickling his rim but it feels good. And that he's going to come. Just like this..

"Fuck.. I'm close. Come on Liam." Zayn whines blindly reaching his hand back to grab Liam's hair and hold him close. But Liam dodges his grabby fingers just in time, pulling away. "Liaaam nooo." Zayn huffs and cries into the pillow. He was almost there .

"Not coming yet love," Liam says and Zayn practically growls at him. "You look good." Liam comments, slapping Zayn hard on his ass. He's already so ready for Liam. For his cock. "You look hot, and ready. Are you ready for my dick Zaynie?" Liam asks, and Zayn groans, a weak and desperate little yes. Muffled into the sheets, somewhere between his mixed sounds of need. "Good ." Liam praises with a smile before lining himself up at Zayn's entrance . In Liam's postion, looking down at Zayn's spread ass, is fucking beautiful. He groans, holding his cock by the base.

"Gonna push in slowly.." Liam tells him, gripping His cock to push into Zayn. "Fuck!" Zayn shouts , and Liam stops lets him adjust to the size of him. He's not half way in yet, just his head. But he'll wait for him to catch up. "Alright you can go." Zayn waves his hand and Liam pushes in some more until Zayn groans in pain again, and stops. Zayn's breathing heavy against the bed sheets, his hands squeezing in the linen. "Could I.." Liam starts but reaches for the bottle of pina colada lube. He coats his fingers in lube before attempting to sneakily slide them in alongside his cock.

Zayn squeals more, but wills his body to accept it , to do better, for Liam. Liam fingers Zayn's hole open a little more, before continuing to push his cock in. It works , his hole takes in more of Liam. Liam pushes three fingers this time and Zayn crying. Tears sliding down his face and onto the sheets but he doesn't say stop. Because it's painful , but it's also kinda good. Liam's almost all the way in Zayn, his cock getting thicker by the base as he slides in four fingers. Zayn positively sobs into the matresss, tensing his body against Liam and he's forced to stop, or risk injuring Zayn.

"Zayn baby, relax." Liam pleads with him, sliding his hand up and down Zayn's back. Zayn shakes his head.

"I can't , can't. It's too much.." Zayn cries and Liam nods to himself. He was almost there , all the way in him, but if Zayn is hurting then he will stop. He starts to pull out when Zayn reaches back to grip his wrist. "Don't fucking pull out though."

"But you said-"

"I said it hurts.. I didn't say pull out. I'm going to do this for you Liam." Zayn tells him, and then Liam drops his hand to wait for Zayn to give him the okay. It's only fifteen minutes this time before Liam is moving again, sliding four fingers in Zayn's hole with his cock. With all the lube and stretching it makes it easier for Liam to push his cock in all the way to his balls. Zayn doesn't even realize. "You can keep going Li."

"I'm in.. All of me." Liam says a little dazed. He's not believing what he's seeing.  Everything seems so distant, and Zayn's ass is so fucking tight.

"Fuck? Really? I took all of your cock?"

"Yeah baby you did. " Liam  laughs breathlessly, starts to moves slowly, thrusting his hips lightly and starts to build up speed when Zayn encourages him on.

"Liam.. You're so fucking big. Oh my god." Zayn groans holds on tighter to the sheets and let's his head fall against his arm. The pain starts to fade and there's nothing more than a dull ache in his ass that actually makes Zayn moan in his throat. Liam continues on, slowly but steadily fucking his cock into Zayn, his hands holding onto his hips for support.He switched between jackhammering his cock into his hole, and slowly rolling his hips like a dancer, each one leaving Zayn desperate to come. He thinks Zayn's forgotten, about the deal they made in the beginning and Liam isn't going to remind him either. But Zayn, who's wanted to be in charge so bad, didn't forget.

"Aye.. Aren't I supposed to be riding you? " Zayn questions Liam, and Liam freezes.

"Are you now? I don't recall.."

"Leeeeeyuuuuummm... We made a deal.. I get to ride you." Zayn informs him, and stops moving. "You're not getting out of me now that you're in me so we're gonna have to make this work." Zayn says snottily, and Liam groans. Zayn's so stubborn and Liam hates when he Zayn gets his mind set on something , because there is no talking him out of it.

"Fine." Liam childishly grabs Zayn's hips, making sure he its a little rough and moves them, slowly moving his feet and using his hands to sit down on the bed. And Zayn falls back down on Liam's dick. "Oh fuck." Zayn hisses, its like Liam's cock has stretched him all over again.

He moves forward rests his arms together on Liam's ankles and lifts his ass up and back down. "God that's hot." Liam moans, bringing his hands to Zayn's hips.

"No, hands off, no touching. I'm in charge you control freak." Zayn scolds him, rolling his hips on Liam's dick.

"Zayn." Liam moans, and he lays his hands flat against the bed to restrain himself. No touching. Zayn picks up speed, supporting himself before he quickly starts to bring his ass up and down, on complete display for Liam's eyes. He straightens himself up, moves his body so his thighs are sliding against the mattress and his ass is clenching and unclenching around Liam's head. "Fuck. Yeah.. Liam you're dick feels so good. So fucking big."Zayn whimpers.

"Come on.. Zayn ride me I'm close baby yeah? Make daddy come." Zayn moans when he figures out that they are playing that way tonight. He holds onto Liam's thighs behind him, lifts himself up and back down quickly, shoving

Liam's dick back in his hole, fast and deep. He pushes himself back, clenches around Liam's dick, hard. "Oh Zayn." Liam bites down on his bottom lip, chasing his orgasm.

"Yeah come on Liam. Wanna feel you in me tomorrow. Want you to fill me up with your come."

"You've got such a filthy mouth baby." Liam smiles a little to himself. "Can I touch you love? Please? Daddy's begging."

"Yeah Daddy, you can touch me. Want you to come soon though, please? For me?" Zayn whines, trying to focus on the rythm of his hips. Liam takes control though, snatches Zayn's body to hold him still, digging his fingertips into Zayn's waist. All he can focus on is the constant pleasure in his stomach and on his dick. Zayn says it's the moment before he gets "selfish". Before Liam gets himself to come first and forgets about Zayn completely.

Liam thrusts his hips up, over and over again hitting Zayn's prostate and moaning every time he clenches his hole around Liam's dick. His fingers are digging into Zayn's hips, leaving indents and marks that make Zayn scream but he's deaf to Liam's ears when his orgasm hits him, racks through his entire body and makes his whole body go numb. He continues to fuck up into Zayn, and Zayn pulls the rest of Liam's orgasm out of him, his body jerking .

His grip on Zayn's loosens and his hands falls while his heart continues to beat out of his chest, and tries to calm down. But Liam hasn't forgotten about Zayn. He continues to fuck his oversensitive cock into Zayn's hole, allowing him to move the way he wants and brings his hand down to his own hard dick. He jerks himself off in time with Liam's thrusts and continues to bring himself up and down, swiveling his hips just right so that Liam's dick hits his prostate over and over again until he's crying. His hand drops down to Liam's ankles, leaves long scratches up his leg, as he comes across the sheets, and drops his mouth open. "Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Fuck ! Fuck !" Zayn mumbles , through the after shocks. He can't hold himself up anymore and falls against Liam's legs.

After ten minutes, when he's calmed down and his breathing is normal again, Liam slowly pulls Zayn up, his cock sliding from his abused hole, his come sliding out, when he hauls Zayn over his side placing him delicately on the bed, and wrapping his arms around his waist. Zayn winces but regrets it instantly when he feels Liam tense behind him. "I did it again didn't I?"

"It's alright." Zayn pleads with him. Not tonight. 

"I keep hurting you." Not on purpose Zayn wants to say. 

"You never mean to Li." He goes quiet, rests his face in the crook of Zayn's neck. He knows that if he had any control at that point he wouldn't leave marks in Zayn's waist like that. His orgasms are always so strong and he just loses himself completely. But Zayn has expressed to him many times that he actually likes it. It hurts a little but it's a reminder that Liam put then there and likes being claimed by Liam. They usually last a few days, like the hickies Liam leaves sometimes, but either way Zayn likes the feeling of being marked by him.

"You did so good." Liam compliments. Like Zayn doesn't already know. He's flooded with compliments and praise from Liam.

"I'm surprised I actually took all of that monster this time."

"My dick is not a monster . " Liam defends quietly.

"That big fucking thing is.. But I still love it. And now we can fuck whenever we want to."

"Make love, baby. I'll always make love to you." Liam corrects and Zayn rolls his eyes.

"You're such a sap."

"I know."

And my ass hurts." Zayn complains for no reason at all. 

"I'm sorry. I'll take care of you, I promise ."

"Think you stretched my hole 5 times its actual size." It makes Liam laugh, a bubbly sound against Zayn's body.

"I got a picture of that actually. Took it after I pulled out. Was pretty hot."

"You would find something like that hot. "

"Ego boost."

"Like you need it. You're so perfect already . " Zayn says into the pillows, pushing his butt back into Liam's crotch coming to the realization that he's still naked.

"Now look at who's being the sap,"

"Fuck me Payne."

"I just did that didn't I?" Liam laughs. He rubs his feet against his leg and frowns. "There's scratches on my ankles..?"

"Sorry."

"It's okay.. I like the feeling of being marked by you." Liam mocks Zayn's voice , holding him tighter against his chest. and Zayn wants to argue that it was a terrible impersonation of his voice. His English was too proper. 

"Go to sleep, bout to pass out on ya anyways."  Zayn says instead.

"I love you." Liam whispers. "So much."

"Yeah.. love you Li." Zayn's voice drifts off, and he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy babes!  
> So another oneshot. This one i've been wanting to do for a while now, and finally found the time to write it. Hope you liked and leave kudos and comments if you want. Got a bunch load of new smut I'm riding and will be publishing over the next few months, so if you enjoy my writing and want more stay tuned. 
> 
> Love you lots and thanks for the support. Your comments always make me feel like my writing is good and that I'm not just writing smut for no one to read..lol. You guys are my inspiration to write more so thank you.  
> xx


End file.
